Caída del cielo
by DracoDormiensNunquamTitillandus
Summary: Una muggle llega al mundo mágico de una forma sospechosa... descubrirá un extraño y oscuro secreto junto con los merodeadores. Romance, drama pero también humor.¡¡¡CAPÍTULO 4!
1. La magia no existe ¿O sí?

¡¡Hola a todos!! Soy "DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla", más conocida en este mundillo como "Fio" (XD).

Ya sé que no me creeis pero os juro que yo no soy Rowling (ya me gustaría!... así cambiaría la muerte de Sirius U)y todos los personajes son de ella. Esto lo hago por amor a una de mis pasiones favoritas... escribir.

Dejadme vuestros comentarios, ¡por favor!

Por cierto, esto se lo dedico a las "XX"... ellas fueron mi inspiración en el principio de los tiempos.

Título provisional: CAÍDA DEL CIELO Capítulo 1: La magia no existe (¿o sí?) 

-Otra vez llegas tarde...- dijo con una voz temblorosa.

-Buenas noches- y sin mirarla se fue directo a la habitación. Se escuchó un portazo.

-¡No lo soporto más!- dijo entre sollozos.

Ella estaba cansada de la situación. Hacía varios años que las cosas cambiaron en casa pero a pesar de todo seguía ahí. A veces se llamaba idiota por no irse y liberarse de ese infierno pero entonces recordaba que tenía una hija pequeña que necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, tres comidas al día y a su padre, tanto si le gustase como si no. Esa era la verdad. Había un motivo más (el principal) pero a ella no le gustaba pensar en ello.

Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas como cada noche y se fue a su habitación. Dormían en camas separadas. Él no soportaba sus ronquidos. Ella no soportaba que hablase dormido. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a quererse hasta el punto de casarse?, ¡ah!, ese es uno de los grandes misterios que la pequeña Fiorella jamás pudo entender. _"Imagino que cuando sea mayor lo sabré"._

Fiorella lo pasaba muy mal ante tal cuadro familiar. Sin embargo decidió no ser una carga así que se creó una falsa sonrisa y se dedicó de lleno al estudio. Casi no tenía tiempo libre pues se apuntaba a todo lo que pudiese en su colegio. Sacaba las mejores notas y por eso nadie creía que "el problemita" (como decían las cotillas del barrio) afectase a la niña. Sus padres no sabían que ella a menudo presenciaba sus peleas. Ella ya se había acostumbrado... más bien, se volvió insensible ante tal espectáculo. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?. Continuamente se evadía mentalmente. En su habitación, luego de cumplir con sus deberes, se encerraba en su mundo imaginario y soñaba miles de cosas, sobre todo soñaba con la magia. Deseaba de todo corazón tener poderes mágicos como había leído en libros. A veces se miraba al espejo y decía _"¿y porqué no?" _entonces se concentraba y lentamente estiraba la mano hasta que sus dedos entraban en contacto con la fría superficie del espejo. Se supone que el espejo pasaría a ser un material acuoso que le permitiese entrar a otro mundo lleno de fantasía donde nadie gritase a nadie. Naturalmente sus dedos no atravesaban el espejo. Eso la entristecía y con el tiempo estas pequeñas decepciones se fueron acumulando. No sólo lo intentaba con los espejos sino que también buscaba libros de magia, se hacía varitas con ramas que encontraba por la calle, se sentaba al lado de su cama en una pose "yoga" para meditar y levitar (normalmente se quedaba dormida), etc.

Así pasaron los años. Sus padres soportando inexplicablemente una "obra teatral" que llamaban "familia", ella sacando las mejores notas (aunque en lo social nunca tuvo amigos pues se sentía diferente) y manteniendo la costumbre de ir probando si el espejo le dejaba ir a otro lugar mejor que su casa.

Un día todo cambió. Ella simplemente explotó. Vio como sus padres pasaron del mero "intercambio de palabras" a una "sesión de bofetadas" cada cual más fuerte que la anterior.

Sus padres se quedaron boquiabiertos... su pequeña normalmente era callada, tranquila, sonriente y nunca se metía en los problemas de los adultos. No se habían dado cuenta que ella ya tenía 13 años.

-¡Basta!- Gritó. Su mirada estaba llena de furia y rabia. – ¡Estoy harta de que os comportéis como estúpidos críos incapaces de arreglar vuestras diferencias como personas civilizadas!- respiraba de forma rápida y entre cortada. - Si tanto os odiáis, ¿porqué demonios seguís juntos?. No me vengáis con el cuento de que es por mí, si realmente fuese así hace años que os hubieseis separado. La cruda realidad es que tenéis miedo de estar solos. Yo me largo de aquí.- Subió a su habitación y abrió su maleta. La llenó de lo mínimo necesario para pasar toda una vida en la Antártica y salió por la ventana. "Es mejor así...".

En medio de la calle se escuchaban sus pasos. _"¿Y ahora a dónde demonios voy?" _pensaba. _"Tal vez debí quedarme callada como siempre. No... no... tenía que decirlo, era necesario decirlo."_

Pasaron horas...

-¡¡¡Maldición!!!! Tantos años perdiendo en tiempo en creer en la magia en vez de crear algún plan por si esta situación ocurría. Yo sabía que pasaría, lo sabía...- Entonces calló y se paró en seco. Algo brillaba en la esquina, al final de la calle. Escuchó dos gritos. Primero el de un hombre el cual se fue corriendo y luego el de un niño que se fue en dirección contraria y llorando.

Se acercó a aquel objeto y sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió. Era un... una... _"¿una varita?"_. Vio a sus pies una linterna. _"Eso era lo que brillaba"._

-¡Por Dios Fiorella! Con tu edad y sigues creyendo en varitas mágicas. No es más que... (dándole vueltas en su mano) una rama bastante pulida. Tal vez aquel niño lo hizo y lo ha perdido o forma parte de otro trasto de madera y se ha desprendido por algún golpe. (Con la mano en la frente) ¡Estoy enloqueciendo!-. Guardó "aquel objeto de madera que aunque tiene forma de varita mágica no lo es porque son tonterías de niños" en su bolsillo y regresó a su casa. (Había asumido que no servía en el papel de "fugitiva víctima del mal ambiente familiar").

Subió por la parte de atrás de la casa. Entró por la ventana y ahí se quedó... en su cama, contemplando aquella cosa.

-No puedo negar que es bonita- La acarició. -¡¿Y porqué no?¡-. La agitó con fuerza sobre su cabeza y dijo –Llévame a tu lugar de origen, ¡ya!-

...Silencio...

-Mmm... ¿por favor?- Era el último intento.

--------------------------------------------FLASH----------------------------------------------------

Todo era muy confuso. Sentía voces a lo lejos. Sabía que estaba estirada en el suelo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el estómago revuelto. Veía entre parpadeos unas caras extrañas. ¿Una mujer con una enorme verruga en la nariz y un sombrero fucsia típico de Halloween?. ¿Un Hombre con una capa azul marino que llevaba en las manos un libro sobre "Hechicería"?. ¿Una señora pidiendo diferentes modelos de varitas que tenga pelo de unicornio para sus hijos que empezaban el curso escolar?. ¿Niños que hablaban sobre el último modelo de escoba voladora?.

-Esto me supera... quiero ir a casa...por favor-. Su mano apretó fuerte la varita o rama o lo que fuese. Cerró los ojos.

--------------------------------------------FLASH----------------------------------------------------

Todo oscuro. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y vió el rostro de su madre.

-Cariño... ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿qué... qué sucede?, ¿dónde estoy?-. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que era de día.

-Te has quedado dormida en el suelo, querida. Luego de la bronca que nos echaste ayer (sonrisa) te fuiste enfadada a tu habitación. Creí conveniente dejarte descansar pues estabas alterada. Cariño, ya son las nueve de la mañana. Vístete y baja a desayunar, tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo importante.- Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Miró su mano. No tenía ninguna varita (_"¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! algún nombre le he de poner!"_, se dijo a sí misma). La buscó por toda la habitación sin ningún resultado. _"A lo mejor sólo fue un sueño"._

...

El sol ya se ocultaba tras una de las casas de su barrio. Sentada en los escalones de la entrada de su casa, pensaba en todo lo que sus padres le dijeron. Habían decidido separarse por un tiempo. Ellos siempre viajaban (nunca decían el lugar exacto) pero esta vez se irían a lugares distintos... como unas vacaciones por separado. Ella se quedaría en casa, sola, con aquel horrible gato que le regaló su madre, por unas semanas. Al menos habían tomado en cuenta sus palabras. Regresó a su habitación bastante desanimada (miró detrás de la puerta por si la encontraba). Nada.

-Realmente ha sido el sueño más extraño que he tenido... parecía cómo si me hubiese transportado a otro mundo.- Se echó en su cama. _"Aquella mujer de fucsia tenía toda la pinta de ser una bruja. Por los comentarios y por lo poco que vi juraría que estaba en una tienda bastante extraña. La señora que estaba junto a una especie de mostrador pedía varitas de... de... ¿pelo de unicornio?. Y aquel hombre con ese libro de Hechicería. ¡Qué locura!"._ Se giró en su cama. No estaba cómoda, algo en su almohada le fastidiaba. La cogió y la arreglo a base de pequeños golpes. Y ahí estaba... bajo su almohada.

-Vale... vale... estoy soñando de nuevo o en realidad he llegado a mi límite de demencia... (coge la varita) aunque tiene sentido el que le haya dicho que me llevase a su lugar de origen y apareciese en una tienda de varitas... ¡Pero qué digo!.-. La dejó en la mesita de noche, se echó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

No pasó ni medio segundo hasta que la cogió y agitó como había hecho antes.

–Llévame a... a aquella escuela de la que habló la mujer de la tienda, ¡¡por favor!!-

--------------------------------------------FLASH----------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Estaba en medio de la nada, cayendo sabe Dios a qué velocidad. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Llovía. Era como si estuviese en medio de una tormenta.

Escuchaba a cientos de personas gritar a lo lejos aunque el sonido cada vez se acercaba más.

-¡¡¡Auxilio!!!! – gritó de forma desperada mientras agitaba los brazos y piernas como si pudiese volar.

El ruido seguía aproximándose. Ella seguía gritando. Cogía con fuerza la varita.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cayendo, para ella fue una eternidad pero en realidad sólo fueron unos segundos. Sin embargo toda su vida pasó a través de su mente, habían hechos de su infancia que antes no sabía que había vivido. Era como si todos los recuerdos de su memoria saliesen a la luz dejando al descubierto escenas nuevas. Tiempo más tarde se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le serviría esto.

Entonces... ¡BOOM! Algo la detuvo pues ya no sentía que caía al infinito. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos y vio unos hermosos ojos dorados... pero no estaba en el suelo... alguien la tenía en brazos... aquellas personas seguían gritando... el cielo era oscuro... y esos ojos...

-¡¡Se suspende el partido por hoy!!- Gritó una mujer luego hizo sonar un silbato.

"_¿Qué partido? ¿Quién lo ha dicho? ¿Dónde estoy?"._ -... Tengo frío...- murmuró antes de desmayarse.

Fio: aquí termina el primer capítulo. Sé que es algo dramático pero os aseguro que es necesario para el desarrollo de un trama más interesante. Este rollo dramática y algo soso continuará unos capítulos más... luego mejora (¡en serio! ¬¬U).

¡Saludos! (M.O.S.)


	2. Bienvenida a Hogwarts

¡Hola! Intentaré actualizar la historia lo más rápido posible. Muchas gracias por tu review Siesna... me hizo mucha ilusión ver que al día siguiente de colgar la historia ya recibía un mensaje .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Bienvenida a Hogwarts 

"_Un techo blanco... grandes ventanas... una cama cómoda... una tabla de chocolate... ¡¿chocolate?!"._

Fiorella se incorporó inmediatamente y literalmente atacó a aquella tableta de chocolate. Se moría de hambre y se sentía débil. Le ardía la garganta y tenía un poco de fiebre. Mientras comía dio un vistazo al lugar. Era una enfermería bastante grande, vio las camas vacías a su alrededor... sólo se encontraba ella. _"Es extraño... no siento que esté en un hospital. ¿Y porqué tendría que estar en un hospit...". _Todo aquello le vino de golpe a la memoria, cientos de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza con un dolor agudo incluido. La tormenta, el partido, ella cayendo en el vacío, la gente gritando, y aquellos ojos dorados en medio de la oscuridad... ¿quién sería el que la sostuvo en brazos?. Juraría que él también estaba suspendido en el aire pero la idea era tan descabellada que inmediatamente la descartó. Claro que últimamente le habían pasado cosas muy extrañas. Recordó la varita y la buscó a su alrededor, _"¡mierda! ¡La he perdido! ¡No podré regresar a casa!"_. Entonces su cerebro le volvió a dar otro aviso doloroso: ¿dónde demonios estás Fiorella?

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, señorita... disculpe, ¿cómo se llama?

Fiorella dio un respingo. No había sentido a nadie entrar ni mucho menos acercarse a ella. Miró directamente a los ojos de aquel señor de larga barba blanca, cejas pobladas y canosas, ojos pequeños pero llenos de tranquilidad y sabiduría tras unas gafas rectangulares. Parecía que sonreía pero su espesa barba no lo dejaba claro. Su respiración era pausada. Todo él irradiaba paz excepto por su vestimenta... ¿una capa azul marino de mago lleno de estrellitas? ¿un sombrero puntiagudo?...

Despertó del trance y respondió. -Fiorella... me llamo Fiorella pero me llaman Fio porque es más corto y fácil de recordar.- Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Normalmente cuando estaba nerviosa daba más información de la que le habían pedido.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- La voz del viejo tenía un toque cálido. _"¿Ha sonreído de nuevo?"_

-¿Po... podría decirme dónde estoy?-

Él la miró profundamente, como si intentase ver sus pensamientos -Sus pensamientos no la engañan.-

-¿Acaso puede leer mi mente? ¿en realidad estoy en una escuela de magia?¿seguro que no me he dado un golpe en la cabeza al caerme de la cama?. A menudo me caigo de la cama, con tantos golpes acumulados no me sorprendería que...

-¡Dumbledore!- Ambos giraron la vista hacia la puerta. Una mujer vestida de blanco se acercó. -Se supone que esta niña ha de descansar. Aun tiene fiebre y está muy pálida. De no ser por el joven Lupin no sé que habría sido de ella.-

"_¡Ajá! Así que se llama Lupin..." _

-Bueno Poppy, no te alteres mujer. No seas tan dura con este pobre viejo- Se giró hacia Fio y le guiñó un ojo. Mientras tanto sacó de su bolsillo unas ranas de chocolate y las depositó cerca de sus manos. _("¡Oh! Estas ranas de chocolate se mueven!")_ –Yo sólo quería ver cómo se encontraba, a demás tenía que decirle dónde se encuentra. Seguro que está llena de preguntas.-

-Lo sé pero apenas esté mejor la enviaré directamente a tu despacho. Por cierto, ¿te tomas la infusión de Allysum cada noche antes de acostarte?, sabes que si no lo haces aquel dolor de cabeza no se irá.-

-Sí, sí... bueno, he de irme ya. Tengo mucho trabajo. He de remediar todo lo que hacen Potter, Black y compañía. Je, je, usted ya sabe... hasta más tarde querida (mirando a Fio).- Salió rápidamente de la habitación.

.-Ja, siempre funciona...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras arreglaba las sábanas de la paciente. –Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar. Veo que ya te has comido el chocolate que te dejé. Buena chica. Duerme, luego tendrás tus respuestas.- Su mirada y el tono de su voz eran maternales sin embargo se notaba que era una mujer con carácter. _"Entiendo, ella es la enfermera y él... por lógica ha de ser el director de esta escuela!"_

Dormía a ratos. Se despertaba repentinamente porque sentía que caía de nuevo y cuando abría los ojos sólo veía aquellos ojos dorados.

Aun estaba bastante confusa pero una voz infantil le decía que disfrutase de todo esto.

-Estoy en un colegio de magia, en un mundo de magos.... Magia... después de todo sí que existe. Tal vez pueda quedarme a estudiar aquí. Tengo que hablar con mis padres... bueno, ellos no están así que ya les contaré luego. Será difícil pues ellos no creen en la magia- Tenía una gran sonrisa –¡Esta aventura es genial!-. Cerró los ojos para dormir de nuevo.

Pasó dos días más en la enfermería. A menudo escuchaba murmullos detrás de la puerta. Cuando entraba la señora Pomfrey veía que habían muchos chicos y chicas vestidos de uniforme, amontonados en la puerta intentando ver a la "chica caída del cielo". En los momentos en los que estaba sola se acercaba a la puerta y daba un golpe entonces alguien (o muchos a veces) contestaba con otro golpe. No se atrevía a salir. Se sentía como un ratón de laboratorio. Encerrado pero que, si le abren la jaula, no saldría por miedo.

Por las noches se aburría muchísimo pues era de sueño ligero y con unas pocas horas tenía más que suficiente (en especial en su actual estado de ansiedad y expectación ante todo lo que sucedía). Así que se aventuraba a salir de la enfermería no sin antes memorizar bien de donde había salido. Tenía muy mal sentido de la orientación. Ya se conocía.

Caminaba por los largos pasillos... aquellos ventanales eran tan grandes. El paisaje era increíble y aquel enorme bosque del fondo tenía un halo mágico pero a la vez tenebroso. _"Nota mental, he de ir a ese bosque a ver cómo es"_. A veces el corazón se le disparaba por el susto... escuchaba un risa que le ponía los pelos de punta seguidos de un grito -¡¡Peeves!! ¡de esta no te escapas!-. _"Nota mental, averiguar quién es Peeves, si es peligroso y quién le grita". _Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue ver cómo los cuadros se movían... mejor dicho, los personajes pintados.

-¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara, jovencita?-. Fio se había quedado embobada viendo como aquella señora respiraba profundamente entre ronquidos.

-¡Oh no! disculpe usted Madame. Simplemente me sorprende ver como es que... bueno como es que un cuadro tiene vida.-

-Ya veo, tú debes ser la chica caída del cielo. No dejan de hablar de ti. Los alumnos se mueren de ganas por saber quién eres y de donde has venido. Incluso dicen que eres un ángel, otros que eres un fantasma, alguno cree que eres una antigua alumna que quedó atrapada en algún pasillo del colegió y que apareciste ahí en medio de la nada sin más. Pero yo sé que eres muggle.-

-Disculpe, ¿cómo me ha llamado?-

-¡M-U-G-G-L-E!, es decir individuos no mágicos- le explicó con su voz chillona. -El mundo tiene a los seres mágicos como nosotros y al mundo muggle como el tuyo. Ambos no se conocen, bueno sí pero a un nivel que ahora no viene a cuento. No sé como pudiste aparecer aquí pero ya que estás... bienvenida.-

-Gracias-. Miró su reloj –He de marcharme ya, gracias por la explicación y disculpe de nuevo el haberla despertado e incomodado- dijo educadamente.

-No te preocupes. Regresa ya que ahora ha de pasar Filch por aquí a revisar los pasillos. Es el celador- respondió ante la cara de interrogación de la chica.

La última noche en la que se disponía a hacer su ronda nocturna sintió varios pasos que se dirigían hacia la enfermería. Rápidamente se metió en la cama e hizo ver que dormía.

-Muy bien querido... así es... con cuidado...- Era la voz de la señora Pomfrey que traía a un paciente. Por lo que decía el caso era grave. Luego de varias horas, en la que ella vendaba a alguien y le daba de beber diferentes brebajes, se fue soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

No pudo evitar la tentación de acercarse. Casi era de día y había suficiente luz como para verle la cara.

-¡Por Merlín! (Lo había escuchado decir a la enfermera)- Llevó sus manos a su boca.

El chico estaba muy mal herido. A pesar del vendaje se notaban manchas de sangre. Se le veía pálido _("seguro ha perdido mucha sangre") _y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía rasguños en la cara y esta mostraba un semblante triste. No pudo evitar pensar lo guapo que era. Sin darse cuenta su mano acariciaba su mejilla. _"¡Pero qué haces! ¡podría despertarse!"_. Demasiado tarde. Ya estaba despierto.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y apartó su mano.

-Lo siento... yo... no quería despertarte... por favor vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar. No te molestaré más. Por si acaso estoy a cuatro camas de aquí.- Sonrisa nerviosa. _"¡¿A qué demonios viene eso de decirle en que cama duermes?¡ ¡Mueve las piernas y vete ya!"_. Dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente a su cama. _"Un momento, esos ojos... ¡es él!"_. Se detuvo y le miró. Él le sonrió débilmente y con un movimiento de mano le hizo entender que se acercara. Ella se puso a su lado con precaución.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien- Dijo el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados. Piel pálida, delgado aunque fibroso. Había un aroma de chocolate a su alrededor. Eso la desconcentraba aunque no tanto como su mirada.

-Gracias por... por salvar mi vida. Exactamente no sé que pasó, sólo sé que caía y que tú me cogiste.-

-Estaba en medio de un partido de Quidditch. Sentí tus gritos y caíste encima de mí. Suerte que pude controlar la escoba sino hubiésemos caído los dos. Estabas temblando y dijiste que tenías frío, luego te desmayaste. Sin embargo no soltaste tu varita que por cierto se la di al director. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Espera... espera un segundo... "Quidish" y escobas voladoras... creo que me he perdido-

-ja, ja, ja. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Eres muggle-. Su expresión cambió una mueca de confusión -¿cómo es que apareciste ahí?-.

-No lo sé... aquella varita me trajo hasta aquí... Me llamo Fiorella y tu has de ser Lupin ¿no?, lo dijo la enfermera. Sinceramente estoy bastante confundida y desde que llegué no he salido de esta habitación (recordó que era mentira), bueno... he hecho algún paseo nocturno... (Lupin sonrió) un cuadro me explicó que significa muggle y lo que los alumnos comentan de mí. Aun no puedo creer que exista un mundo mágico. ¿Y a ti que te pasó? Parece que te hubiese atacado algún animal salvaje.- dijo cambiando de tema.

Él la miraba sorprendido. Sus padres le habían hablado del mundo muggle y de cómo la mayoría vivían en la ignorancia sobre el mundo mágico. "_Si ella apareció así sin más debe de estar más que confundida sin embargo no está asustada. Parece que disfruta con esto."_. Era una chica guapa aunque no destacable. Tenía una belleza sencilla. Ojos y cabellos castaños. Bonitos labios. Cabello semi ondulado que caía de forma desordenada. No era muy alta _("bueno, más que Lily, seguro")_, delgada aunque algo le decía que era fuerte _("¿practicará algún deporte?")_. Su mirada era la de una niña de 6 años que descubre el mundo sin embargo había un toque de tristeza que le decía que su vida no había sido fácil. Llevaba un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-Sí, me atacó un animal pero no es nada grave- No se sentía cómodo hablando del tema aunque con ella... sentía que podía hablar con toda tranquilidad. -Me llamo Remus, Lupin es mi apellido.- Se miraron unos segundos.- Estoy seguro de que este lugar te gustará. A penas me recupere seré tu guía... si quieres, claro- Sonrió.

"_¡Qué sonrisa!"_ –Ejem... sí, me encantaría. Tengo ganas de conocer todo este mundo. Siempre he soñado con un lugar como este.- añadió complacida de que él quisiera guiarla.

Así se mantuvieron un buen rato, conversando amenamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un verdadero grito de guerra –¡¡¡Moony!!!- . El eco se encargó de llevar el nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Ella sólo vió una sombra que caía sobre Remus, una botella roja volar por los aires (uno de los brebajes) y la cara de dolor de su nuevo amigo.

El muchacho de cabellos negros levantó la mirada pues se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más ahí. (-Sirius... no puedo respirar... por favor...-).

-Vaya Remus, nosotros preocupadísimos por ti mientras tú te lo pasas fenomenal aquí con muy buena compañía.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Hola preciosa, soy Sirius Black, el terror de Hogwarts y gran amigo de Moony-. Cogió la mano de la chica , que por cierto pensaba (_"¿Moony?"_) y le dio un sonoro beso en el dorso. Él seguía encima del pobre Remus a quien le caían lágrimas de dolor al mismo tiempo que se ponía azul.

-Ho... hola... yo soy Fiorella... y creo que estás matando a tu amigo...- señalando le la cara de Lupin.

-¡ups!, perdona Moony, amigo mío. Ya sabes como soy-

-¡sí! ¡Un completo demente y psicópata!- Había vuelto a su color normal. –Imagino ya sabes quien es ella-

-Claro, tu ángel ¿no?-

Fio y Remus se miraron. Él se sonrojó pero rápidamente pasó a su estado de tranquilidad. Sabía controlarse. Todo lo contrario que Black.

-¡Sirius!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que has de tomar tus pastillas al despertarte?. Discúlpale Fio, la verdad es que es así desde que le conozco.-

Ella rió. El chico era muy guapo... aquellos ojos azules serían capaces de derretir el corazón más frío. Aquel aire rebelde que le envolvía no hacía más que elevar su atractivo. Tenía un cuerpo 10 y una sonrisa seductora. Eso le hizo dar un vuelco a la mente de Fio. _("¿acaso todos los alumnos de esta escuela son así de atractivos?, si es así creo que terminaré quedándome aquí como sea...")_No pudo evitar reír con su pensamiento. En ese momento apareció otro amigo de Remus, uno llamado Peter _("ejem... ya veo que no todos son así...")_ pero no llegó a decir nada pues detrás de él venía el director y decidió callarse.

-¡Ah! Señor Lupin. Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor- dijo Dumbledore

-Gracias, señor-

-Señor Black, imagino que no sabrá nada sobre la invasión de babosas carnívoras que han sufrido el señor Snape y...- decía el director pero Sirius se adelantó en responder sin dejarle terminar la frase.

- ¿babosas carnívoras?, nooooo.... De seguro son sus mascotas. Siempre he dicho que Snape y Lestrange son tíos muy raros. Je, je-

- ¿cómo sabe que Lestrange también fue afectado?-

A Sirius le dio un ataque de tos mientras Lupin reía disimuladamente. Fio observaba muy amena la escena. –cof, cof, cof... ejem... yo lo escuché en... ¡en el pasillo!-

-Claro, claro. Estas noticias se esparcen rápidamente entre el alumnado. Señorita Fiorella por favor acompáñeme a mi despacho. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.-

Ella cogió una bata, se la puso encima y se fue con el director no sin antes despedirse de los chicos. -Recupérate pronto ¿si?-. Salió de la habitación.

Sirius se le quedó mirando con cara de haber visto a Hagrid vestido de bailarina de ballet - ¿qué te traes con ella?- (¬¬...)

Él no hizo caso a su pregunta.

-¿Crees que se quedará?-. Sirius levantó los hombros en señal de que no tenía ni idea. Y añadió -¿y tú que te traes con las babosas?-

-Tenemos un pacto- dijo sarcásticamente –yo no las piso y ellas se comen a Snape. Además es mi forma de darte la bienvenida- lo dijo abriendo los brazos y con mirada de loco. Remus sonrió, después de todo él también era un merodeador.

Fin del capítulo.

(NdA) ¡Lo sé!, estos dos capítulos me han quedado sosos. No tienen mucha gracia y es más, el primero tiene toques de dramatismo pero son necesarios para situaros en la historia. El próximo capítulo también será así (un poco rollo) pero os prometo que los siguientes serán más divertidos e intrigantes... hay un trama más interesante aun por descubrirse.

FIO


	3. El ministro de Magia

Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Dejadme reviews por favor!!!

¡Saludos! (Y recordad que estos personajes son de Rowling no míos, salvo Fiorella y el ministro de magia).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: El ministro de Magia

-A ver querida, desde el principio por favor y es muy importante que me des todos los detalles-

Fue lo primero que le dijo Dumbledore a penas Fio cerró la puerta del despacho. Al inicio ella no le oyó pues estaba sorprendida con aquel lugar. Los antiguos directores ya se empezaban a hartar de que esta chica no les quitase la mirada de encima. Dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando vio el fénix (estuvo apunto de cogerlo pero se contuvo) y casi se desmaya de emoción al ver como moría y revivía en unos segundos. Una visión maravillosa.

Habían tantos trastos raros... su curiosidad la retaba a ir tocándolo todo, sacar al viejo del despacho descaradamente y quedarse ahí hasta haber descubierto cada secreto pero entonces su mirada topó con la de Dumbledore provocando su vuelta a la realidad.

-Disculpe señor... me he desconcentrado unos segundos- dijo con timidez _(?¿unos segundos?, ja!?)_. Se sentó en una butaca que él hizo aparecer con su varita _(?¡wow!?)_ y empezó a relatar su historia evitando la parte de la pelea de sus padres.

- y entonces desperté en la enfermería... Sinceramente le digo que no tengo ni idea de cómo esa varita me trajo hasta aquí. Yo nunca hubiese dicho que existiese un lugar como este. Aunque he leído mucho sobre magia al final siempre pensaba que todo era fantasía y además mis padres se encargaban de dejarme claro que la magia no existía y que me dejase de tonterías y me pusiese a hacer otras cosas- Aquello último se le escapó pues no quería hablar de que sus padres eran unas personas amargadas que odiaban todo lo relacionado a la magia.

-Vaya... su relato no me da mucho información-

-¿Tan extraño es que aparezca aquí?, es decir a lo mejor activé la magia de la varita...-

-El problema es que este lugar tiene un hechizo que impide que cualquier persona aparezca o desaparezca. A demás, las varitas no tienen magia sino la persona. Las varitas canalizan la energía del mago hacia el exterior. Si usted poseyese esa capacidad hubiese sido admitida en esta escuela a los 11 años pero no fue así, aunque...- No pudo terminar de hablar pues una señora de nariz puntiaguda, gafas cuadradas, ojos pequeños y labios apretados hizo acto de presencia.

-Disculpa Albus pero el señor ministro está aquí- dijo al mismo tiempo que echaba una mirada fugaz a la extraña

-Gracias Minerva, hágalo pasar-

El ministro entró como si fuese un torbellino. Con su cara roja y sudorosa, hablaba rápidamente, movía las manos de forma exagerada y era de esas personas que no miran directamente a los ojos.

-Hola Dumbledore, que alegría ver que estás bien. ¡Oh! Tú eres la pequeña muggle que nos trae de cabeza ¿eh?- se acercó a ella y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla _(?¡auch!?)_. Él prosiguió hablando ?ahora hay magos que estudian la varita que encontraste. Esto no ha de salir a la luz, no quiero muggles por ahí buscando varitas para aparecer donde les plazca. Averiguaremos de quién es y lo arrestaremos por irresponsable. ¡No se dejan las cosas mágicas tiradas en medio de la calle! Y respecto a ti niña, volverás inmediatamente a tu casa. No me mires así, no te preocupes, esta pesadilla pronto se acabará pues te borraremos la memoria y tu vida será como antes- En su cara se marcó una gran sonrisa. No dejaba de sudar.

-Pero.... Pero... yo... ¡¿¿qué??!- miró desesperada a Dumbledore ?yo me quiero quedar, ¡por favor!. No quiero volver a casa, podría estudiar aquí. Ya sé que se necesita tener poderes mágicos pero si yo pude usar la varita es que los tengo ¿no?, es decir puedo aprender. Mis padres no están en casa ahora, no sé a donde han ido, nunca me lo dicen. Volverán en un par de semanas o más. ¡Esto no es una pesadilla para mí al contrario! ¡¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!!. Señor ministro por favor no me borre la memoria- Todo esto lo dijo entre sollozos. Sentía que la querían despertar del sueño más maravilloso que había tenido.

Continuó hablando viendo que nadie decía nada. -¿Olvidarlo todo y volver a mi vida de antes? ¡ni hablar!, me escaparé de nuevo, buscaré varitas por todas partes para volver, ahora que sé que existe este lugar no pienso marcharme así como así a demás está Remus y Sirius que me han caído bien y creo que yo también a ellos... ¡yo no tengo amigos allá!-. Se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. La mirada de Dumbledore era difícil de entender pero la del ministro estaba muy clara: ?eres una niña, deja que este asunto lo arreglen los mayores. Tu calla y obedece?.

-Fiorella, déjanos solos un momento por favor. Espera afuera- dijo Dumbledore con voz firme.

-sí, con permiso- Dijo resignada. Cabizbaja salió del despacho y se quedó contemplando la gárgola de piedra. Unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. _?Seguro que he metido la pata...?_.

Torre Gryffindor.

Lupin atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda (?Luna llena? ¬¬u) y vio a todo sus amigos en la sala común. Aunque era la hora de comer habían decido esperarle con un plato lleno de bocadillos que Peter trajo. (NdA: él sí que fue a comer... rata, tenía que ser)

-Me alegro de veros, chicos-

Un chico alto y delgado, cabellos negros desordenados (por él mismo) y gafas fue el primero en reaccionar. Le dio un abrazo y mirándole como si fuese su padre le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Mientras tanto Peter dejó de lado su ficha de ajedrez mágico (jugaba con Sirius) y también se acercó para darle un abrazo.

Sirius no se movió de su asiento pero agachó su cabeza de forma solemne.

Aquella transformación fue una de las peores que tuvo el licántropo. Sus amigos sabían su secreto y habían empezado a practicar de forma ilegal la animagia. Aun no le podían acompañar.

Hacía poco que habían comenzado el tercer curso. Se conocían desde primero y se hicieron muy amigos. Habían empezado un ?gran proyecto?, como le llamaba Sirius. Se trataba de un mapa mágico que les mostrase todo el castillo incluidas las personas presentes en ese momento. Aun les faltaba mucho y para conseguir su objetivo cada dos o tres noches salían en grupos de dos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James e investigaban diversos pasillos. El mayor peligro era Filch o su gata, también Peeves que varias veces los descubrió y los atacó con bombas fétidas. ?Todo sea por las nuevas generaciones?, decían.

-Así que aquella chica es una muggle y no tiene ni idea de cómo llegó aquí. Mejor dicho cómo apareció- concluyó el joven de ojos dorados. Respondía a las preguntas de sus amigos.

-Vaya... pues por su culpa Gryffindor no terminó de darle la paliza a Slytherin y yo no pude coger la snitch que por cierto, ya la tenía en la mira- dijo James algo resentido. El Quidditch ocupaba gran parte de su vida.

-James...- advirtió el joven licántropo.

-A lo mejor fue una treta de los Slytherin, algo para evitar que le dejásemos en ridículo. Malfoy es capaz de cualquier cosa.- dijo Peter.

-Peter...- dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

-Para mí que simplemente fue la realización de las súplicas de Moony... ?que caiga una chica del cielo?- dijo Sirius mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, juntaba sus manos y ponía una cara de plegaria. James y Peter rieron, Lupin simplemente le dedicó una mirada de asesina.

-Sois unos críos incapaces de entender lo mal que lo está pasando-

-Pero si eso lo entendemos muy bien- contestó James -Lo que no entendemos es lo interesado que estás tú en el tema-

-Creo que es normal, a quien le cayó encima fue a mí- el tono de voz se fue alzando

-Espero que no te sientas con la obligación de estar a por ella simplemente porque tú la cogiste en brazos-

-¿Acaso sientes celos?- Remus sabía que no pero estaba cansado. Sí, en parte sentía que debía cuidarla aunque más que deber era querer. Le había caído bien, la vio como una persona indefensa en un mundo completamente ajeno a ella. Todo el mundo se preocupaba por él (todos aquellos que conocían su secreto) y ahora era él quien se preocuparía por alguien. Esto también arraigaba un antiguo trauma familiar. Él tuvo una hermana pequeña que murió a los 5 años.

-No digas tonterías Remus, simplemente intento decirte que ella no está bajo tu responsabilidad. Te lo digo como amigo, es tu problema si me escuchas o no. Buenas noches- James se sentía ofendido. Sólo intentaba darle un concejo aunque con tal mala pata que terminó en una discusión absurda.

-Yo también me voy a dormir- dijo Lupin en tono cansado. Subió a la habitación.

Peter miró a Sirius y alzó los hombros como diciendo ?no he entendido nada?.

-Esta chica nos traerá problemas... ya lo veo venir- murmuró el joven Black mientras subía las escaleras.

Despacho de Dumbledore

-Así que un traslador...-

-Así es Albus, pero además era una varita-

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su butaca, acariciando su larga barba. No cualquiera tiene algo así. Él estaba preocupado pues todo este caso no tenía antecedentes y con la nueva situación que había, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común podía implicar peligro. Un mago oscuro había empezado a hacerse famoso con diversos ataques a casas muggles y de magos. Nadie sabía que quería, quién era, etc. Sin embargo habían personas que se habían unido a él, se hacían llamar Mortífagos.

El ministro caminaba de un lado a otro. Su cara estaba más enrojecida por el calor y no dejaba de mover las manos.

-Entiendo que la chica desee quedarse aquí pero sabes que va en contra de las normas. Si le borramos la memoria todo volverá a ser como antes- insistió el ministro.

-No todo se soluciona así, Matt. Si ella pudo usar la varita es que tiene magia en su interior y si es así ¿porqué no está en esta escuela?. El ministerio se encarga de la lista de jóvenes que tienen el potencial de magos-

-¿Intentas decir que fue un error del ministerio?- El ministro lo dijo como si se tratase de algo impensable. Puso cara de ofendido.

Dumbledore pensó bien en cada palabra que iba a decir. Carraspeó un poco y se puso en pie. -Así es Matt, creo que ha sido un error del Ministerio y es algo que habría que investigarlo pues no sabemos que hay detrás de todo esto-

El ministro le miró con recelo, sabía que era cierto pero le costaba mucho aceptar los errores. Claro que él no era el responsable directo pues hay un encargado de la lista pero el hecho de que no se haya dado cuenta, ¿qué otros errores habrá cometido?. Esa idea le atormentaba.

-¿Qué harás con la chica?-

-Se quedará aquí hasta que sus padres vuelvan. Mientras tanto le haré algunas pruebas para ver si es bruja o no.-

-Y si...- no pudo terminar la frase, Dumbledore se le adelantó.

-Entonces estará bajo la disposición del Ministerio, imagino que en la sección de relación con Muggles.-

Matt Williams sonrió satisfecho aunque por dentro se castigaba por todo este embrollo. Era una persona orgullosa a la que le había costado llegar al puesto donde está, se exigía mucho y no se permitía errores. A veces su exigencia le ofuscaba tanto que solucionaba las cosas de una forma bruta y poco convencional. Por suerte, el director que es mucho más racional intervino. Obviamente, por su orgullo, jamás se lo agradecería.

Albus sonrió, era como si leyera su pensamiento. Le acompañó a la salida, se despidieron educadamente con promesas del Ministro de que solucionaría esto rápido. Al pasar cerca de la chica le pellizcó la otra mejilla y se fue.

-...otra vez...- ¬¬

Fio pasó al despacho y se sentó en la butaca esperando su sentencia de muerte. En la larga espera que tuvo había planeado diferentes formas de rogar para quedarse, escaparse o si era necesario inmovilizar al director y amenazarle. Estaba desesperada. En el fondo sabía que acataría lo que él le dijese.

-No te preocupes, no te borrarán la memoria. Es más te quedarás aquí hasta el regreso de tus padres. (Ella se puso de pie con los ojos brillando), PERO (ella se sentó y empezó a mover sus dedos) habrá que demostrar que sabes usar la magia. En caso que no sea así, volverás a tu casa y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Pero... bueno, estoy de acuerdo con todo y le agradezco mucho, mucho, la oportunidad. Lo que quisiera saber es que aunque vuelva a casa con la memoria borrada, aun así seguiréis averiguando como es que pude venir aquí ¿no?.-

-Por supuesto... ahora irás con Minerva, es decir con la profesora McGonagall. Ella te llevará a tu dormitorio. Has tenido suerte pues quedan un par de camas libres...-

De improvisto Dumbledore cayó en la cuenta de que quedaban aquellas camas vacías. ¿Cómo era posible si en cada curso el número de camas se ajustaban al número de alumnos que tendría el colegio?. Fiorella le miraba si entender que pasaba.

-Definitivamente me hago viejo... je, je, je-

-¡Yo siempre lo he dicho!- dijo uno de los cuadros

El ruido del estómago de Fiorella le hizo volver a la realidad. Hacía más de una hora que la comida había terminado.

-Sí, yo tampoco he comido. Mira... conozco un pasadizo que nos lleva directo a la cocina, pediremos macarrones y luego pastel de limón- el viejo sonrió.

-Eso sería genial, pero ¿y la profesora?-

-¡¡Bahh!! También la llevaremos (mirando al techo) aunque no le gustan los macarrones...-

-¡Ejem!, ¿me llamaste Albus?... por cierto, me encantan los macarrones. Es a Sinistra a quien no le gustan-. A pesar de sus labios apretados, sonrió.


	4. Slytherin

¡Bueno!, aquí el siquiente capítulo. Espero os guste y por favor, mandadme reviews. (Y recordad que yo no soy Rowling así que todos los personajes son suyos, excepto Fiorella y el ministro de magia).

Fio

Capítulo 4: Slytherin

-¿Sly qué?- preguntó por tercera vez.

-¡¡S..LY..THE..RIN..!!!, no es tan difícil- McGonagall ya empezaba a desesperarse con la muchacha.

- ¡Ah! ¡Slytherin!, no le entendía por los macarrones que lleva en la bo... ¡ay! Perdón- El ambiente era agradable y Fio se dejó llevar por ello pero recordó que hablaba con la profesora de Encantamientos. Mc Gonagall miró hacia otro lado llevándose la servilleta a la boca. Albus rió de buena gana.

-¡Hora del pastel de limón!- dijo como si fuese un niño. El pastel lo trajo un elfo doméstico que se sintió algo incómodo pues Fio no dejaba de examinarlo con la vista de pies a cabeza.

Luego ambos le explicaron la historia de Hogwarts a grandes pinceladas. Le hablaron del sistema de enseñanza, profesores, asignaturas, etc. Le contaron la historia de los 4 fundadores de la escuela y también del mundo mágico. Ella prestaba atención embobada, era fascinante todo aquello que pronto sería parte de su vida (?_si eres una bruja, claro?_ pensó y su mirada se ensombreció).

El viejo director lo notó y para distraerla cogió su varita y dijo: ¡Wingardium leviosa!. El pastel se elevó unos centímetros del suelo. La chica hizo un movimiento con el cuerpo hacia atrás como si el pastel fuese a caer llenando de nata y limón a todos. El pastel bajó con suavidad. Ella sonrió.

-Señor, ahora le preparo su infusión de Allysum- dijo a lo lejos una elfa

-¿Qué?- se puso en pie y fue hacia ella para convencerla de que no lo hiciese (?ordenes de la señora Pomfrey?), Minerva también se fue para impedir que Albus convenciese a la elfa. Mientras tanto Fiorella observaba alucinada algo muy valioso...

Miró hacia donde estaban todos (Albus enumeraba las razones para no tomarse tal infusión horrible, Minerva le decía más motivos para que la tomase y la elfa en medio sin saber a quién obedecer) entonces cogió la varita de Dumbledore con cautela y repitió el movimiento que él hizo diciendo en voz baja ?Wingardium leviosa?. No pasó nada. Su objetivo era volver a elevar el pastel. Desanimada dejó la varita y salió de la cocina. No se dio cuenta de que ellos la habían observado.

-¿Lo ves Albus?, esto quiere decir que...-

-Así es Minerva, así es. Es hora de que la lleves a su habitación y luego al comedor. Falta poco para la cena.-

La profesora McGonagall salió de la cocina y llevó a Fiorella por unas escaleras. Dumbledore cogió su varita y también la cuchara que flotaba en el aire.

Ángela Parkinson movía las caderas de forma exagerada en el Gran Salón. Intentaba llamar la atención de un chico mucho mayor que ella pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Él sólo tenía ojos para su querida novia, Narcisa.

Desistió y se dirigió a su asiento. A su lado estaba un chico callado, de ojos negros y pelo oscuro y grasiento. No es que a ella le cayese bien pero sabía que era el mejor en Pociones y ella necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Sus padres no aceptarían que su única hija no aprobase una asignatura. Ella era de familia ?sangre pura?, cómo decía Malfoy, el chico que le gustaba. Era una chica alta, rubia y a pesar de tener sólo trece años tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado. Muchos hubiesen pensado que era una chica muy bella pero aquella mirada de ?no eres de mi nivel, soy mejor que tú?, su sonrisa sarcástica y su carácter vengativo la hacían horrible. También creía que el mundo se dividía en ?Sangre sucia? y ?sangre limpia? y a menudo lo comentaba delante de muchos hijos de muggles.

El día de la selección, hace dos años, el sombrero no lo dudó ni un segundo... ¡Slytherin!, dijo. Ella sonrió pues toda su familia había pertenecido a esa casa. Su madre le habló muy bien de la familia Malfoy y el día antes de ir por primera vez a Hogwarts le recordó que debía ganarse el cariño de ese chico aunque fuese mucho mayor que ella. Era la salvación de la familia. Esto no era algo de un día, sino más bien una idea con la que su madre machacó a su hija durante años.

Lucius Malfoy tenía unos 15 años, estaba en quinto. No soportaba a la niña rubia que cada día se le acercaba. No la trataba mal por ser quien era y por estar Slytherin, por eso intentaba evitarla.

Desde otra mesa comentaban el lamentable hecho.

-¿Has visto lo idiota que se ve la tia intentado llamar la atención del capitán del equipo de Slytherin?- comentó en voz baja una linda chica pelirroja de Gryffindor. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Ángela. Ellas no se llevaban bien desde primero y mucho menos cuando ella se enteró de su forma de pensar y esta a su vez de que era muggle.

-Ja, que siga así Lily. Al menos su espectáculo lamentable nos hace reir. Es como... la bufona del castillo- respondió su amiga. Tenía los cabellos negros hasta la cintura, ojos oscuros que le daban fuerza a sus facciones delicadas. Era una chica con carácter.

Lily soltó una risita tapándose la boca con las manos. Vio que su amiga tomaba un vaso de leche y aprovechó para decirle otro comentario gracioso sobre la Slytherin. Arabella o Bella, como le gustaba que le llamasen, soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que la leche salía de su boca como un spray hacia un lado.

-¡Maldición!, hace media hora que me he duchado- Era Sirius. La leche goteaba de sus cabellos.

-¡ja, ja, ja!-

-¿te hace gracia verme así? ¿eh?- le dijo en tono desafiante.

Bella dejó de reírse, se limpió con una servilleta y con mirada fría le contestó ?Me hace gracia, mucha gracia el que digas que te has duchado. ¿La ducha del mes?-

-Me confundes con el pelo grasiento, niña. Por cierto, no te sientes a mi lado hasta que aprendas a beber como una persona normal- Giró la cabeza hacia sus amigos.

Lily tuvo que sujetar a Bella porque esta tenía la intención de tirarle el resto de leche de su vaso sobre la cabeza del chico de ojos azules.

Remus, que observó lo sucedido con una leve sonrisa, le dijo algo gracioso a Sirius sobre Snape (?Seguro que al pelo de Snape le hubiese venido bien la leche, para revitalizarlo?). Esto provocó el muchacho soltara una estruendosa carcajada haciendo que trocitos de pan cayeran sobre la cara de Peter.

-¡Vaya!, para ser que no sabes tener la boca cerrada.- Bella le mostró la lengua a Sirius con una mueca.

...Peter con la cara llena de comida... ¬¬

La discusión hubiese seguido un rato más pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos callaron y giraron para ver a los recién llegados. Era la profesora McGonagall y una chica de cabellos castaños que Remus ya conocía. Un murmullo general invadió el lugar.

Todos volvieron a callar pero esta vez giraron hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore, que ya estaba ahí (NdA: je, je, imagino que el viejete tiene sus trucos para llegar tan rápido), se puso en pie y tomó la palabra.

-Quiero dar la bienvenida a la señorita Fiorella. No es una alumna, o por lo menos todavía no (a Fio se le aceleró el pulso), es una invitada así que estoy seguro que la respetaréis y mantendréis buenas relaciones con ella. Le doy la bienvenida y la invito a que tome asiento- Ella miró hacía ambos lados buscando un sitio, vio la mano estirada de Lupin y se acercó a él. Había un asiento libre. ?Por favor, continuad con la cena- tomó asiento y el murmullo general volvió con más fuerza.

Nunca le habían hecho tantas preguntas como aquella noche. Desde su nombre hasta cual era su color preferido. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención por lo que se puso nerviosa. Lily, que también lo pasaba mal si la gente se fijaba en ella, decidió echarle una mano.

-Venga chicos, ¡dejadla comer! No seáis tan pesados. Hola, me llamo Lily y esta es Bella-

-¡Hola!- sonrió Bella

-Yo también soy hija de muggles como tú así que entiendo que todo esto te parezca tan extraño-

-Vaya... es un verdadero alivio saberlo... lástima que no esté en vuestra habitación-

-¿Dónde dormirás?- preguntó Remus

-En... espero decirlo bien... en la torre de Slytherin-

Silencio. Los que estaban a su alrededor callaron y se la quedaron mirando como si hubiese dicho algo terrible. En realidad para ellos lo era. Por los extremos de la mesa se escuchaban... ?pobre chica?... ?¿será una slytherin??... ?tal vez no debamos acercarnos tanto?...

Remus la miró con tristeza y eso enfadó a la chica.

Era bastante tarde y todos dormían en la torre de Slytherin. Fio no tenía nada de sueño así que se entretuvo analizando todo lo sucedido desde que dijo donde dormiría. Lo primero que le enfadó fue aquel cambio de actitud que apareció, ya nadie era amable sino que la miraban de reojo como si fuese algo peligroso. Remus sólo llegó a decirle que muchos magos tenebrosos salieron de esa casa y cuando le iba a contar más cosas el prefecto de Gryffindor los separó pues era hora de dormir.

Incluso aquella chica pelirroja dejó de hablarle. El recibimiento en la sala común de Slytherin tampoco fue un lecho de rosas sino todo lo contrario. Era hija de muggles y eso hizo que nadie se acercase a ella. Ángela Parkinson la miró con desprecio y le indicó la cama donde dormiría. Estaban en la misma habitación. Le llamó la atención un chico llamado Snape que no dejaba de mirarla como si intentase estudiarla a fondo. No se sentía cómoda en ese lugar.

?_Yo no elegí estar aquí?_ pensó _?era la única cama libre?_. Giró sobre sí misma intentado buscar una posición cómoda, una de sus compañeras de habitación empezó a roncar.

-Genial...- dijo sarcásticamente y se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza.


End file.
